The purpose of this study is to further the analysis of the language deficits in three aphasic syndromes -- Broca's aphasia (agrammatism), anomia, and conduction aphasia -- utilizing the conceptual framework and methodological tools of modern linguistics and psycholinguistics. We propose to gater extensive data on the same group of subjects across a wide array of linguistic materials and test paradigms, sampling both lexical and also in procedures to assess "on-line" processing of sentence materials. The materials and methods address a number of current issues in aphasiology and psycholinguistics, such as the nature of the syntactic deficit in agrammatism and the extent to which linguistic capacities are shared across modalities of language use. These studies should contribute significantly to the functional description that is essential to the study of the brain mechanisms underlying language behavior, as well as to the rationales for patient evaluation and rehabilitation. By teasing apart components that are complexly intertwined in normal language function, this research is also expected to contribute to the understanding of language per se.